A Demon's Heart
by EccentricDragonEnscriber
Summary: A curious, new, odd scent captures a strong demon's imagination. Pursuing it, he encounters an unheard of wolf demon, and the scent's owner, a girl who captures stone hearts. Is she as somewhat normal as she appears, or is there more then meets the eye?


**_A Demon's Heart_**

_By: EccentricDragonEscriber_

_Note: This was originally posted by me on Animespiral, as my old penname,allinuguysRmine. Also,I do not own Inuyasha (though i wish i did) or any of the characters from the show. Kamoru, the odd girl, and a few others, however, are rightfully mine, as i am the one who has madethem up! _

The smell of something new. A girl. She was only but a few miles away. But he could smell her. It was the smell of fresh roses and lilacs, but it also had a faint smell of death. Maybe she had killed. No, then the sent of blood would be there. She surely was very alive, perhaps, however, she was sick. on the bridge of death. Whatever the case, he felt drawn to the sent of this girl. He shall follow it. But what about his followers? He would have to leave them behind. But they won't miss them much. He left them before with them worrying, but they always waited for his return. His decision of choice was to leave immediatly. The smell had only just come, but he was afraid to loose it.

"Wait, where are you going?" called another girl, the one of his normal presence. "Stay here" he commanded. "Is it Kohaku?" "no." he replied shortly to her, and left soon as he had answered. She went to press him for answers, but his demonic speed took him from her farther and farther away.

The sent carried him for a short while, but it had turned dusk when he arrived. He saw the girl. She was no young girl, however. Around 15. She was dancing in an open feild. Her long auburn hair flowing gently behind her. He concealed himself between a tree. His silver hair caught the oncoming Moonlight with the wind. She stopped and looked. He held his breath for only a few seconds, pausing the now strong smell of the wonderous flowers. Wonderous? Was he turning soft? She was surely human, or maybe was wearing the sent to hide her demon self. Any which way, she still thought she saw something. She didn't like to press the manner, and was about to brush it off, but then she heard something.

He heard it too, and it was coming from the opposite side of the feild. She quickly looked in the other direction and fled West. _that's odd.._ He thought to himself. _I"ll just have to follow her. He looked himself in the direction of the noise, and saw a wolf demon running toward the inner feild. "Hmm.." he whispered and took off West after the girl. Why was she running from the wolf demon anyways? He planned to find out._

He sat on a rock to rest and pondered about the girl. He still hadn't figured out why she smelled of death. Maybe she witnessed a killing and was running from the culprits. or Culptrit. That wolf was sure odd. Maybe she didn't even know that it was the wolf demon that made the noise. maybe she just ran in alert. But if she was a demon herself she would've been able to detect anyone close. It was odd, why was he persuting this mysterious person anyways? the smart thing to do would be just to go back to his own, well, friends.

Suddenly a different noise popped up from behind him. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even smell it coming. "You must be Sesshoumaru." said the voice. The dog demon whipped around. The girl he had been following was standing right there! The smell filled his nose once more. "yes, apparently i am." he replied with dignity. "well it's not exactly obvious, seeing as you look almost nothing like your brother." "Half-brother." Sesshoumaru shot back at the girl. "I see. Well i noticed you had been tracking me for a while, and I wanted to ask you why, but apparently you find my scent intriguing, Most dog-type demons do, i'm not sure why. I'm told I smell of Lilacs and Roses, and death. There is an explaination, but if you wanted it that bad, then you shouldn't have spyed on me." She stuck her nose up in the air and started to walk away.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the shoulder. "Look , i was just trying to find out--" "Curious, as a cat, huh? figures, most of you are. Now if you'll excuse me-" She pried her shoulder free of his grasp and walked away. "But how do you know who I am?" Sesshoumaru called to her. She didn't answer but shook her head and kept walking. He didn't bother go after her again; he was too offended being called a cat. He took one last look back and headed toward Rin and Jaken.

While he was walking in no particular hurry, he heard a swift movement behind him. He stopped. Quickly he moved to the side and grabbed the attacker, whom attempted to pounce on him, around the throat and shoved him against a tree. "Why do you dare attack me?"

The wolf demon stared grudgingly at Sesshoumaru. "Why are you following my girl?" "You are not Koga, the wolf demon I have heard of then?" "Of course not! What kind of idiot are you? I am Kamoru, one of Koga's brothers. However, I left his tribe; he used his power for his own sake. His "woman" as he called her, Kagome, doesn't even like him back, and she's a stupid human, though she smells like a priestess. I don't understand it. Nevertheless, my woman is at least part wolf, but also part dog. I only know so much about her. I need to get her back, so if you'd just let the hell go of my throat, I can continue." "Yea, seeing as attacking me was on your way. Notice how I was going the opposite direction?" The wolf shuffled. "Yea well just don't let me see you around her again, got it mutt?" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip. Kamoru had a look of terror in his eyes, and tried to gulp. Sesshoumaru looked threatenly at him once more and tightened again for only a few seconds, then let go completely. The wolf fell to his knees and grasped his own throat. "I'll remember what you said wolf." Sesshoumaru added. "But also remember who caught you during mid-attack. Ask your girl friend my name when you actually catch up to her." He smirked and walked away, leaving Kamoru speechless but still determined to find his woman. He cursed under his breath and stood up. "That dog won't forget me either..." he said to himself, and then took off running toward the girl's direction. He would catch up soon enough.

Kamoru thought about the demon he had just encountered. "Stupid no good dog. They never are very smart. He did kind of smell like that stupid half breed Inuyasha. I wonder if the two are related." He rubbed his throat. "I'm quite sure I won't ask him anything for a while, for I must practice getting my strength back as I had planned earlier." Indeed he should have done this plan first, but the escape of the girl he called his own rescheduled his plans. She always came first. He never did anything to her that would want to make her run. Though time and time again, she would get away.

It was getting dark. He brushed his black curly hair out of his face and looked up at the almost-full moon. He had seen it so many times while running... That's it! The full moon is when she flees! Now he knew when, but why did she run and would she come back on her own if he did not drag her back like he had done so many times before? Thoughts ran through his head, circled around him and then found their way back into his ears. The thoughts just came back and ran again, just as she had done.

After running for an hour more, it had become extremely dark, and he decided to turn in. He dashed up the nearest tree and fell asleep. Tomorrow he would leave to find her again.

Sesshoumaru walked in the dark toward his two followers. He would be there soon, and even though he couldn't see very much were he was going, he decided to carry on. He could rely on his senses to get him there. Kamoru popped in his mind, and he shook him out. Why in the world was he thinking about him? Nevertheless, he supposed that he was related to the incident to the girl, otherwise he would probably brush it off.

The wolf demon did seem weak for a wolf. I mean he didn't try very hard to be silent before attempting to attack him. Moreover, he was caught around the throat with such ease it was almost funny. Sesshoumaru smiled in his head. He almost laughed when he caught himself smiling. What was wrong with him? First, he followed a mysterious scent that turned into a mysterious girl. Then he couldn't sense her when she came up to him. Also, was his strength doubled when he attacked the wolf demon... or was the demon just weak? And now he almost laughed! Truly, something was wrong.

He walked farther and Rin and Jaken's smell was coming closer. It would only be a matter of seconds before he got there. When he did get there, he saw Rin sleeping against the two-headed dragon creature he sometimes rode on. No sign of Jaken, but then... "Lord Sesshoumaru! You have returned! Rin and I had worried for your safety--" "You thought I couldn't handle myself, Jaken?" The annoying voice filled the night air again, this time it was panicky. "No Lord Sesshoumaru, we had just worried where you had gone and hoped that you would return soon!" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried a little girl voice from behind him. "You're back!" Rin smiled at the site of the familiar dog demon. "Did you find Kohaku?" "No, Rin I have already told you that's not who I was after. It is taken care of although it wasn't so there is no reason to worry." "Oh too bad it wasn't him. But it's good that it is taken care of!" Her face lit up as she went to hug his legs, seeing as she couldn't reach any higher. He looked skeptic but did not remove the girl, as he knew she would shortly let go. "I'm really tired Lord Sesshouaru, so we should go to bed." She let go of him and curled up in the spot he found her when he arrived. He nodded and leaned against the tree that Jaken was close to and sat down. He looked up at the stars. It was almost a full moon tonight. Maybe tomorrow he would go in search of Koga to let him know of his brotherly encounter. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He dreamt of Mysterious people, running Wolves, and more oddly, weak demons. "Die" he said to them all and they all fell with ease to the ground, lifeless. Yet a half-breed wolf came up to him and punched him with such force, He fell to the ground. He only got up after much difficulty. The half demon laughed and pushed him down so swiftly, Sesshoumaru didn't even see him. He was knocked out cold. He opened his eyes. Morning light was shining through the trees.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're awake my lord!" Sesshoumaru blinked sleepily at the green demon. "Yes, Jaken. I'm awake. Where's Rin?" "She went off to find the two-headed dragon, my lord. She hasn't been back since she left a few hours ago. I hope she's alright." "You didn't go with her! Jaken what kind of fool do you take me for? Did you not know that I may slaughter you if you stayed here and let her wander? Jaken I did not go to find Kohaku last night. I went to find a scent that had been lingering here. It was an odd sent. Something is dangerous out there and if she gets hurt I will personally make sure that you will see nothing but the burning fires of Hell." "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru! I will go and fetch her right away!" Jaken's voice became frantic and he scurried off with his staff of two heads.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and got up. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and fluffed up his tail. He had to look nice when he was walking around, not like he had been sleeping on it for the last 6 hours. He sniffed the air for the mysterious scent of the girl, and the wolf that was chasing her. It was faint, but it was still there.

He shrugged and decided to run and follow it. His Demonic speed made the scent whip through is nose like when you first walk into a house in the middle of cooking food. He would have a few hours before Jaken came back with Rin, so there wasn't any reason to worry about being back in time. Plus he's left them behind many times before, so this wouldn't make a difference to him.

In a short time, he could make out the figure of the wolf demon. He slowed his pace and kept an eye on him. The wolf seemed to have stopped. He was currently punching trees and running around in circles—literally!_ Was the wolf training for something? Maybe he had lost his strength in a battle before he met me,_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he, too, came to a complete stop.

There was a shift in breeze and Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. His half brother's scent was small and still farther away. _Damn--not him_ He said to himself. Sesshoumaru climbed a tree swiftly and looked out towards the scent. Very vaguely, he could see the outline of 4 tall figures, and 2 shorter ones. Inuyasha and his friends, of course.

Sesshoumaru jumped down the tree and was surprised to see the wolf demon was gone. He sniffed the air again and determined the wolf had left. Sesshoumaru started to walk forward, then stopped. _What was that Wolf demon's name again?_ He couldn't think of it. No matter how hard he racked his brain, nothing came out.

He frowned and started walking at a humanly pace, admiring the purple of the sky. He'd never really noticed the purple in it before. The blue stands out more then it, so anyone could have missed it. Maybe it was just his keen eyesight. He wouldn't know, because he has not and will never be, human.

He decided to go up and ask the wolf what his name was when he caught up with him again. He certainly wasn't threatening, like all the demons and people he had met, for as a full breed dog demon, he was quite content with his strength. He saw the wolf in the distance again and sped up.

"Wolf Demon," he called out. "I forget how you call yourself." The demon glared at Sesshoumaru. "Then let me remind you." He said. He launched out to attack Sesshoumaru, who stepped to the left, making the demon fly confused past, scraping on the ground. "Oh yes, Now I remember. Idiot was your name." Sesshoumaru smiled of triumph and watched the weak demon get up. "I am called Kamoru. I must thank you, for not taking my life. Therefore, I will tell you why I am so weak."

"I didn't even start to try and kill you yet. How can you thank me if you don't know if I am plotting to attack you and succeed?"

"I still must tell you how, and why it wouldn't be a fair fight."

"I don't normally play fair anyways." Sesshoumaru returned bluntly.

Kamoru sighed and began, "I have a reason for being weak, and so before you slaughter me, please head word on what I will say." Sesshoumaru sat down and waited for him to finish. "A week ago, I was traveling along a path close to MT. Hakuray, and my eyes fell upon a cave a little up the mountain. Well, I had to go see that it was-"

"Curious as a cat" Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath. Kamoru ignored him and continued.

"When I got to the foot of the cave, to my delight, I saw piles of meat. Like someone just didn't want their meat and threw it in here for me to find. Therefore, I did what I wanted. I ate half of the meat there, and went to bring back the rest for the pack. And of course for my bride. So I heaved it all on my shoulder and started walking. It was all a trap. Some Demons went and tripped me so I would fall back down the mountainside, head over heels. I slammed my head on a sharp rock and didn't wake up until hours later. I found myself in a different cave; the stench was of feces and those Giant bird things that Koga's pack used to have to fight. I was tied up in front of a fire, as if they were waiting for me to wake up so they could cook me alive. Well I wasn't gonna die in a cave after a meal, plus my girl was waiting for me back at home. I untied myself quietly, and stood up. There was no sight of the birds, but I still crept silently and slowly towards a light at the end of a cave. That had to be the way out. Suddenly I sensed the birds coming out of crypts in the cave. I jumped high so they wouldn't catch me and I ran as fast as I could towards the end of the cave. They all caught me somehow. I must have had about 4of them on me. Their claws were digging into my back. I eventually got them all killed, but I was severely hurt. I staggered back to my pack, only to find my girl was gone. I didn't waste time looking for her. My wounds aren't even done healing yet." Kamoru moved his fur shoulder pad to the side to reveal a blue and purple scab, partially bleeding on the edges.

"So I see," replied Sesshoumaru. He was becoming mildly interested in the wolf's story. "So, you must know why she smells so odd." "The fresh lilacs and roses with the hint of death? Her great grandparents were the dog pack's Killers. Their pack was oddly separated into groups and each group had a job. The death runs in her blood. Not sure how or why, but it's oddly a scent to be lustful to. Of course, I would know. She is my girl. As for the roses and Lilacs, she used to sleep around roses, and in the lilacs.. I guess the smell imprinted into who she was."

"Interesting." Sesshoumaru said, mostly to himself._Most people are not imprinted with their smell from memories and what their ancestors did._ "Wolf. Do you need assistance or not." Kamoru looked at Sesshoumaru with suspicion. He had not expected someone so powerful to want to come with him. But, he did need someone to travel with him for safety either way. "If it means finding my girl then I will allow you to follow. Do you have others or do you travel alone?" "I try to travel alone, but I have an imp, a two-headed dragon, and a small female child. Is that a problem?" "No. Get them and return here shortly. I will have caught lunch." "Cook a small portion of meat for the child. She will not eat raw. I wouldn't care otherwise." He turned and set off toward Jaken, Rin, and the two-headed dragon. They might not be back yet, but he would find them either way.

_I'm not done yet but please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
